


wicked beauty, false destiny

by blessedreylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Ass to Mouth, Badass Kylo, Badass Rey, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, HOT SMUT, I Think I Tagged Everything But Just Read It Ok, Is there really a plot here?, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Lingerie, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Organized Crime, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rey Palpatine, Reylo - Freeform, Riding, Sexy smut, Smut, Stripping, They're Literally Both Doms, Voyeurism, Woman on Top, ass eating, assassination attempt, consensual voyeurism, minor ass play, minor breathplay, plot to kill, reylo au, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedreylo/pseuds/blessedreylo
Summary: Kylo Ren has a simple mission: kill Palpatine's granddaughter and the future of the biggest organized crime empire is his. He carefully makes his plan, follows her every move. When the time comes to seal the deal, he notices her undressing in her hotel room as she watches him from across the street. Turns out he hasn't been as discreet as he thought, and she has an alternative to his plans.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 35
Kudos: 221





	wicked beauty, false destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Denzer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denzer/gifts).



> thanks to the amazing @DenzerWriter on Twitter for this amazing prompt: He's lining up the sights on his gun and she's standing there, watching the sunlight glint off his scope, knowing he won't shoot... she leaves the balcony doors open when she goes inside to undress.
> 
> I seriously had so much fun writing this one, please let me know what you all think!

[ ](https://imgur.com/edH9oUk)

Rey takes a deep sigh as she leans herself on the railing of her balcony. The Ritz-Carlton hotel she’s staying at is pretty nice, nothing out of the ordinary to what she’s used to. She had tried to keep her stay lowkey and got herself a regular room, but the front desk guy was so enamored with her he upgraded her to a penthouse suite. 

Not too shabby.

As she admires the sunset across the downtown San Francisco skyline, a quick flash of reflection snaps her out of her thoughts. She notices it coming from the high rise building across the street. Of fucking course...she can never catch a break.

Being heiress to the Palpatine empire has its perks, but she quickly realized it also had its downfalls. Assassination attempts were suddenly a dime a dozen, but the one that was most persistent was that of her grandfather’s right hand man, Kylo Ren. Should she be offended that her own grandfather has it out for her? Sure. Not that she can blame him, he knows that once he’s six feet under she’d turn the whole empire on its head, and he wants someone who will preserve its organized crime legacy. 

In comes Kylo Ren, willing to do his grandfather’s bidding no matter what the cost. She’d met him several months ago, slightly taken aback that her grandfather had brought in fresh blood to his inner circle. It was clear almost instantly that this wasn’t his first rodeo, a dark brooding energy around him that definitely proved that several men had died at his hands. The thrill of his stare had sent chills down her spine, but she refused to give him any acknowledgement as she kept her distance when necessary. 

She soon noticed that he was following her, plotting his deed with quick precision. Too bad he didn’t know that they were cut from the same cloth, Rey instantly catching onto his plans and keeping as close an eye on him as he was her. He probably has the heir status as a promise of his victory, so she can’t blame him for being motivated. She takes one quick glance at the building on the other side of the street and even if she doesn’t see him...she knows he’s there.

She smirks to herself. Let’s have a little fun this time.

|||||

There she is, just as he predicted. Why do spoiled little heiresses always want to stay at the same hotels? He scoffs to himself, adjusting the scope on his sniper rifle to get a closer look. She’s leaning herself over the railing of the balcony, admiring the view of the city below. Her short wavy hair is bristling in the breeze, her face washed in a warm glow from the sunset ahead. He can’t deny how beautiful she is, but a job’s a job. 

When Palpatine had first promised him the entire empire in exchange for the assassination of his granddaughter a few months ago, he thought nothing of it. Bratty little rich girls are a dime a dozen, and the only people that would miss them are the commissioned employees on Rodeo Drive. When he first saw her he couldn’t believe who he was looking at, an attractive young woman who exudes confidence and street smarts like no one he’s ever seen. He could’ve done it right then and there, but something told him to wait it out...wait for the right moment. 

_Oh fuck_ , she’s looking over here. He ducks himself out of the window view, thankful that it’s tinted. He peeks over the curtain to see her, there’s no fucking way she’s making eye contact with him right now. No way. He’s been incredibly discreet, she doesn’t suspect a thing. She turns back to the skyline view and he sighs in relief, thankful that he hasn’t blown his cover. He continues his view on the scope, watching as she walks back into the suite with the door and curtains open. He still has a pretty clear view-- _what the fuck is she doing_?

She slowly and methodically begins unbuttoning her white silk blouse, allowing the fabric to hang off her shoulders for a moment before letting it fall to the floor. He stifles a cough when he sees the red lace bra against her beautifully tan skin. Even from here he can see that it leaves very little to the imagination, and if he were standing right in front of her he would see her pert nipples peeking through.

_Wait_ , is it wrong for him to be watching her undress? He’s a murderer but he’s not a fucking pervert. Against his better judgement he continues to look on, purely on the premise of making sure she doesn’t try to leave. 

Yeah...let’s go with that.

_Oh fuck_...she’s unzipping her black pants. He’s already made a mental assessment of how incredibly they fit over her ass, but he stifles a moan when she bends over to slowly pull them down her legs. He gets a perfect view of her red lace covered cunt between her legs and the red bottom heels still on her feet and he knows he’s in trouble.

“ _Fuck_ …” he breathes, pressing his palm against his growing erection in temporary relief. It doesn’t help, if anything spurring him on. Fuck, no, he can’t jack off to this unsuspecting woman from here. Yeah, he’d get to come looking and thinking about the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen, but he would immediately feel the post-orgasm shame that comes with it. And he needs to focus. 

He tightens the scope on his lens when he notices her sitting on the bed, ruffling her hair as she glances towards his direction again. He doesn’t hide this time knowing about the tinted mirror, but he swears he sees her smirk as she ruffles her hair. But there’s no fucking way. 

She’s taking out her phone, tapping away on the screen with a naughty smirk on her face. Damn, she’s probably texting some guy to come over and fuck her. A pang of jealousy courses through him at the thought of watching her get fucked by someone else, her eyes rolling back and her lips parted as her sweet pussy gets worshipped. His hand has a mind of its own as he begins to slowly stroke himself through his jeans, feeling some semblance of relief as he tilts his head back with a moan. 

A ping from his phone takes him out of his perverted moment as she shuffles to the table to grab it. His stomach drops when he reads the message from the blocked number.

**Enjoying the show, Ren?**

**I promise you the view is way better down here.**

_How? The? Fuck?_ His heart is beating a hundred miles a minute as he stares down the screen. There’s no fucking way--

**I don’t know what you’re talking about.**

**Of course you do.**

He pauses for a moment. Surely she’s bluffing. He hastily looks through the scope to see her smirking directly at him with her phone in her hand, slowly spreading her legs. She begins typing again, and his glance flits between her and his phone as he waits with bated breath.

**If you’re going to kill me, just get it over with. Might as well** **do it while I look this hot. The coroners office will appreciate it.**

**But if not...I’m in room 2396**

**It’s your choice, Ren.**

“Fuck!” he growls in frustration, almost chucking his phone against the brick wall. She’s giving him a choice, a choice that is tearing him apart with each passing second. She’s right, he could pull the trigger and have it all be over with. The Palpatine empire would be his in a heartbeat. And yet...he’s captivated by her shining eyes and bright smile and smoking body.

Weakness wins in the end.

He’s hiding the sniper in his safe and locking up his door securely before taking the elevator down and rushing across the street. He tries to act calm and collected as he walks through the lobby towards the elevators, trying not to look like he’s eager to fuck this mystifying woman. As he impatiently rides the elevator up 23 floors, he thinks back to the first time he saw her. 

It was a few months after he had joined Palpatine’s crew, and they were all meeting at the large austentatious dining table at the mansion discussing their next job. The front door had opened and he’d heard the indistinct chatter of the wait staff welcoming someone back before she emerged from the foyer. A silence fell over the room when she stood in the entryway, her eyes almost instantly locking onto his. It didn’t last long before Palpatine was standing up from his seat at the head of the table to greet her.

“Ellareyna, darling! Welcome home.” he said enthusiastically, the two of them sharing a polite kiss on the cheek. He then muttered a question to her, Rey nodding her head. “Excellent. We’ll talk later. Run along now.” The rest of the men at the table looked at her with wanton eyes, taking in her figure in the tight black dress and stiletto heels she had on. Before she disappeared she had turned to give one last look over her shoulder, and Kylo could’ve bet anything it was aimed at him.

The elevator dings as the doors slide open, revealing a long hallway with only one door at the end. The penthouse must take up the entire floor, seemingly fitting for someone of her status. He panics for a moment, what if this was all a set up? What if she coerced him here so that by the time he arrived she's already escaped? Or worse, she tries to kill him herself? He’s thankful he kept his handgun at his side if needed, and he sure hopes he doesn’t have to use it.

He finally bucks up the courage to knock on the door, only having to endure the anxiety for about 15 seconds before it opened to reveal what is quite possibly the most erotic sight he’s ever seen. Her red lingerie looks even more delicate up close, definitely leaving nothing to the imagination. Her hair is fluffy and curled, her eyes bright and accentuated with makeup. She looks at him with a smile, taking in his features. 

“Excellent choice, Mr. Ren.” she smirks, turning around and walking back into the suite. He near chokes on his tongue when he sees how perfect her ass looks, her long legs highlighted with her heels.

“Call me Kylo.” he states after clearing his throat and stepping in. He doesn’t even bother assessing the room, he’s got complete tunnel vision watching her pour herself a glass of champagne before taking a sip with her sinful lips. 

“Kylo...Ben...who knows what I’ll say in the throes of pleasure.” she laments casually.

“How--” he chokes out. “How do you know my name?”

“Oh, darling…” she coos, sauntering back over to him with the champagne flute between her fingers. “You really thought you were the only one with access to my grandfather’s connections? How adorable.” She pinches his cheek with a squinty smile, offering him her flute to take. “I know everything I need to know about you, just like you know everything you need to know to kill me.”

“I see.” he mutters cooly, taking a sip of the cold bubbly liquid. She watches him, her lower lip caught between her teeth.

“And what is the status of that anyway? I honestly prefer to know when I’ll be killed so I can get my affairs in order. Last meal, last fuck...that sort of thing.” She’s talking like it’s the most casual thing in the world as she stands at the full length mirror and cups her own breasts, eyeing Kylo in the reflection. 

“I much prefer the element of surprise.” he muses, swirling the drink in his hand. She smirks, walking back over to him to take back the drink and hold onto the back of his neck. 

“Well then, if this might be my last fuck you might as well make it worth it.” she whispers before pulling him close and kissing him. It instantly deepens, Rey’s wet hot tongue finding its way into Kylo’s mouth. He groans as he pulls her flush to him by her hips, Rey gasping when she feels his hard erection against her belly. He loves the feeling of her fingers in his hair, tugging that just borders pleasure and pain. One of them eventually has to move their hands from their positions to get him out of his button down shirt and jeans, so Rey takes the job and practically rips it clean off its body.

He’s quickly slamming her against the wall, her cheek pressed against it as he grinds into her from the back. One hand comes up to gently rest at her jaw while the other works to rip her panties off. She whines in pleasure when his thumb and middle finger press onto the sides of her throat, his other hand sliding to the apex of her thighs to gently tease her clit. 

“You were testing me, weren’t you? You wanted me to see you strip, to touch myself as I watched you. Isn’t that right, sweetheart?” he grunts against her ear. She moans in confirmation, her breathing slightly cut off from his hand. “Should I just fuck you out on the balcony so the whole world can see you? So they can hear how loud you scream my name?”

“Kylo...please…” she whispers, feeling two fingers plunge into her cunt. She’s panting as she grinds against his palm, desperate for the delicious friction. 

“Maybe next time, babygirl. If you’re good for me.” he whispers, licking a stripe from her shoulder to her ear that causes her to shudder. He suddenly drops to his knees, tears the rest of the shredded panties off her, spreads her ass cheeks and licks a long slow stripe up her cunt. Her back arches as she spreads her legs further apart to give him more access, his tongue occasionally dipping into her entrance.

“ _Fuck_...don’t stop…” she whimpers as his tongue circles around her clit. He gives a couple of wet sloppy kisses to the puckered hole of of her ass, smiling into her skin when he hears her preening.

“Oh, you like it when I kiss you here, babygirl? Maybe I’ll put my cock in it one of these days.” he chuckles devilishly before taking her clit between his lips and sucking hard. If that wasn’t enough, it also inadvertently pushes the tip of his nose in her entrance, her hips grinding down on the exquisite feeling. Her breaths are short, feeling closer and closer to a climax she wasn’t quite expecting so soon; but she welcomes it nonetheless, grateful that Kylo is holding her steady against the wall. 

He quickly stands, spins her around and presses her to the door again with a messy kiss. She wants to touch every inch of him, so she makes quick work of his trousers before cupping his cock in her hands. He hisses at the contact, hard as a rock under her touch. She walks him backwards towards the bed and pushes him down until he’s sitting on the edge as she drops to her knees.

“Is this what you were thinking about while you were touching yourself watching me?” she asks innocently, her hands pulling down his boxer briefs to grab and stroke his cock. He grits his teeth as he stares at her, nodding his head slowly. She smirks, loosening her jaw before taking him to the hilt in one fell swoop. He curses loudly, his entire body tensing as her nose touches his pubic bone. She’s had plenty of practice, even if he’s one of the biggest she’s ever taken. The retraction is slow, watching him with dark eyes as he takes her hair in one of his hands.

“Fuck…” he groans, his eyes wide with wonder. She dips back down again, swirling her tongue, going up halfway, going all the way back down and then fully coming up again. She continues this kind of rotation for a bit, watching and listening to him coming completely undone. His cock twitches in her mouth, so she takes it out with a pop and continues to stroke it as her mouth comes down to take his balls between her lips. This truly unhinges him, his hips bucking up to meet her strokes as he curses her name. 

“Do you want to come now or in me?” she asks a little more breathlessly than she intended. 

“Both, baby. Just do it.” he groans almost painfully, his head tilted back to show his prominent neck vein. A soft gag comes from the back of her throat and it's the catalyst that sets off his powerful orgasm, his spend coming out in spurts onto her tongue. She continues to lick and suck without abandon until he’s gently pulling her off of him and scooping her up in his arms. It’s strangely intimate the way his thumb comes to gently wipe the spit across her lips and chin, a soft grin on his face. She smiles back, letting him kiss her slowly as he begins to undo her bra and let it fall unceremoniously on the floor. 

They continue to kiss as his large warm hands gently knead at her breasts, this thumbs stroking and swirling across taut nipples. She sighs against his mouth, her head tilting back as he begins to suck and kiss down her throat. The pace seems a lot more unrushed while they wait for him to get hard again, Rey sitting on his lap as he ravishes her. It’s a nice break from their previous intensity as she slowly grinds on his thigh. 

“So...what was the mighty Kylo Ren’s plan to take out the Palpatine girl?” she muses earnestly, gently stroking the hair at the nape of his neck as he sucks on her nipples. “Sniper? Poison? Good old fashioned knife to the throat?” He comes up to meet her eyes, a gravity in his stare that stiffens her. 

“Don’t joke about that shit, Rey.” he grits out, his brows furrowed as he stares at her.

“Oh, c’mon now.” she chuckles. “I’ve known my grandfather has had it out for me for months. I suppose the real question is why has it taken you so long?” She continues to slowly and lightly grind her pussy against him to keep them both aroused, but they both seem invested in having this conversation, so now is as good a time as any. 

He looks down. “I just...haven’t had the perfect opportunity.”

“Bullshit. Remember February in Monaco? I knew you were watching me even then. Plus I was drunk out of my mind in that casino. No one would’ve bat an eye if you’d taken me down a dark hallway and choked me out.”

“Jesus Christ, Rey.” he groans, shaking his head. When he looks up at her again she notices genuine remorse in his eyes, as if they’re telling a story he’s trying to find the words to convey. For a moment he takes her other nipple in his mouth, her grip in his hair tightening as her neck tilts back. _Fuck_ , he’s way too good at knowing what she wants. 

“Don’t try to distract me, Mr. Ren.” she says, taking his head in her hands and begrudgingly removing him off her nipple. “Tell me. If you’re going to kill me I at least deserve to know the truth.” He rests his forehead against her chest, letting out a defeated sigh.

“I kept telling myself that I was waiting for the right time. That when it came I wouldn’t hesitate and I would do what needed to be done.” He comes up to look at her again. “But every time it came...I just couldn’t.” Her eyes widen for a moment but she tries to keep her face impassive. “I just...I know what he wants, but I can’t do it. You haven’t done wrong by me, or anyone for that matter. How can I take the life of someone so kind and lighthearted and beautiful?”

“Kylo…” she whispers, her free hand resting gently on his cheek. He kisses her passionately as Rey continues to rock against him. 

“I don’t want to kill you, Rey. I won’t...I promise.” It feels heavenly, and this admission makes them both feel light as a feather. He scoots them both back until he’s leaning on the mountain of pillows with Rey on top of him almost at eye level. A faint smile appears on her lips as she wiggles her hips up and sinks down on his cock, both of their mouths falling open in a silent cry.

“ _Holy shit_ …” she breathes, gasping for air as she’s practically split in two.

“ _Fuck_ , yes baby...you’re so _good_ …” he groans, gasping when he’s fully seated in her. She bends forward to kiss him as she tentatively begins to grind herself down, his hands gripping the sides of her ass to assist in the endeavor. 

“Please, Kylo. _Fuck me_ …” she whines, letting him pick her up and slam her down at a merciless pace. The sounds of shallow pants and the slapping of skin fills the room, Kylo and Rey’s respective moans infused like a beautiful symphony. 

“Rey...be with me.” he grunts out, his eyes never leaving hers. “I’ll keep you safe. I’ll take care of you.”

“Kylo…” she whispers in soft disbelief. She’s lost in him, his eyes, his voice, his cock. But it seems to be good to be true. Not even a few hours ago he was ready to pull the trigger with her on the other side. The promise of an empire at his fingertips. Was this man really willing to lose everything for her?

“I can’t live in a world without you in it. Please…” he stutters, this thumb circling her clit as she continues to bounce on his coming cock. She finally comes with a resounding cry, her body doubled over as she rests her forehead on his shoulder. He helps her ride the aftershocks, whispers of how good and beautiful and perfect she is against the shell of her ear. He presses soft kisses under her ear and throat as Rey’s hand reaches over to interlace her fingers with his. When she looks up at him, she has wells of tears in her eyes as her lower lip quivers.

“Do you really mean it?” she whispers.

“Rey... _sweetheart_...of course I do. None of those things he promised me mean more than you do.” His voice is so soft and sweet as he cups her jawline and brings her face close to his. “We can run away, move countries, change our names, and live the quiet life together. Wouldn’t you like that?” 

“Or...we could kill him together.” she sniffles with a wet laugh. They both chuckle at the thought, not even caring that he’s still sheathed and softening in her. The contact feels surprisingly nice, affectionate even.

“Or that.” he laughs, his dimples peeking out. “But I promise, I only want you. Whatever way you want, if you’ll have me.”

“ _Yes_.” she breathes, not even needing a moment to think about it. “I want you. I want us... _together_.” It’s always been him, from the second she saw him at that table she felt some kind of cosmic attraction that she so desperately tried to ignore for her own safety. But here she is now, huddled in his arms as he pours out sweet words of devotion...ready to take the fall. 

He kisses her soundly, rolling them over on the mattress until he’s cowering over her. He presses soft feathery kisses any inch of skin he can reach, causing her to gasp and shriek with joyous laughter. 

|||||

In the dead of night, two figures can be seen buying tickets for a one-way red eye flight from San Francisco to New York. From there, they use one of her grandfather’s less than loyal connections to forge passports and identification cards under the names Ben Solo and Rey Johnson. Talks of France, Greece or even Sweden come up as potential new homes, Ben willing to go anywhere as long as Rey is by his side. Maybe they can get a small house in the countryside with a fireplace and acres of open land for them to do whatever they want. She’s wistful at the thought of breaking free from the chains of her lineage, to forge her own path.

They both giggle together when they realize that they’ve each had offshore bank accounts to keep their earnings separate from Palpatine, comforted in the fact that they have enough money between the two of them to live the lives they’ve always wanted. Free from the bloodshed and backstabbing, he plants a sweet kiss to her lips, the promise of a new life together waiting right in front of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this one! You can follow me on Twitter @blessedreylo, as well as check out more of my stories here!
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated ♥️


End file.
